


Little Kicks

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Light Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012





	

Emma was sat on the couch in the living room flicking through tv channels and rubbing the swell of her belly, she initially had been cleaning but Killian insisted she sit down and he took over, he'd become very protective over her since she became pregnant he hardly let her do anything and she wasn't even heavily pregnant yet just 20 weeks. 

She sighed, threw the remote on the seat beside her and got up. She picked up one of the pregnancy pamphlets that was on the kitchen table and looked through it "hey Killian?"

Killian walked into the kitchen "yes love?"

"It says here that you should start to feel kicks between 16 and 20 weeks but I haven't felt anything yet" Emma looked up at him. 

Killian's eyes were wide and he rushed over to her "do you think something is wrong?" He said placing a hand over her stomach. 

Emma shook her head "would you relax, guess we just have a lazy one in there" she said placing a hand over his. 

Killian looked up at her "look I'm sorry I've been so... overprotective it's just this is my first time at any of this and I'm scared something is going to happen and there will be nothing I can do about it" tears now forming in the corners of his eyes. 

"Hey.. hey it's ok" Emma said in a soft voice while cupping his face "every parents first time is scary but I assure you this baby is safe and always will be" she smiled as she wiped a stray tear that slipped down his cheek. 

Killian leaned forward and captured her lips with his, Emma melted into the kiss she moved her hands from his face down to his hips and pulled him closer "hmm, maybe you should talk to the little one" Emma said as she pulled back. 

"Uhh I guess I could try" Killian said as Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch. 

Emma sat down, Killian followed and placed his head in her lap, he turned his head to her stomach and started talking. 

"Hello little one it's your daddy, now I know it might be nice and comfy there in mummy's tummy but if you could let us know you're actually in there that would be nice" he placed his hand over her stomach and....nothing. 

He looked up at Emma who was sliding her fingers through his hair "sorry love" he said. 

"It's ok she or he will let us know when they are ready... so what gender do you think this baby is?" Emma asked. 

"I have no idea love.."

"Ok well what do you want it to be?" She asked again. 

"Honestly I really don't mind as long as the baby is health and happy" Killian replied sitting up and pulling Emma into his lap. 

"Yeah.." Emma said as she moved his hair from the front of his face, she noticed he was staring at her "what?" She smiled at him. 

"Nothing it's just... being pregnant makes you look even more beautiful" he said. 

Emma rolled her eyes "well I certainly don't feel it" 

Killian smirked at her "I could help with that" he latched his lips onto her neck and and Emma gasped. 

She moved her legs so she was straddling his lap as he sucked and nipped at her neck, Emma pulled back and with her legs wrapped around him she fell onto her back with Killian above her kissing down the column of her throat down to the v of her shirt, he swiftly removed the shirt from her and kissed the top of her breasts. 

"WHOA" Emma flinched.

Killian looked up, his eyes wide "what? Did I hurt you?" 

"No, no it's ok just give me your hand!" Emma said gesturing for his hand. 

She grabbed it and placed it over her stomach and Killian felt little kicks against her skin, he looked up at Emma and smiled "wow" he whispered. 

"Guess we woke her up" Emma said laughing slightly but stopped when she noticed Killian looking at her then she realised what she said and covered her mouth with her hand "oh god, Killian I'm so sorry I know you wanted it to be a surprise but I couldn't help myself"

"W-we're having a daughter?" Killian smiled tears once again forming in his eyes but they were happy tears. 

Emma nodded "yeah.. I asked whale on my last doctors appointment to tell me, I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Killian sighed "we're having a girl" 

Emma laughed "think you can handle it Captain?" 

"Of course I can! She'll be as strong as her mother and I've handled you haven't I?" 

Emma scoffed at him "I could beat you at a sword fight any day! But obviously not right now" she said gesturing towards her stomach. 

"Well I'll certainly take you up on that!" Killian chuckled. 

Emma's smile faded and she placed a hand on Killian's face "I love you" she said. 

"I love you too swan"


End file.
